


Denial

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-20
Updated: 2004-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia’s thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Category: pre-slash, drabble  
> Date: 16 April 2004  
> Summary: Olivia’s thoughts.  
> Archive: [ShatterStorm Productions](http://www.shatterstorm.net/)… anyone else has to ask first
> 
> Disclaimer: “Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of Wolf Films, Universal Network Television, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Law & Order: Special Victims Unit,” Wolf Films, Universal Network Television, NBC, or any representatives of Stephanie Marsh or Mariska Hargitay. This story contains content between two mature, consenting adult females.

  


I never expected it to happen.

Not after the last time.

No, I wasn’t looking to get my heart stomped on. Wasn’t looking to fall madly, hopelessly in love. Not with a coworker. Not where it could affect my job performance. Not where it could affect her safety. Those bastards could come after her, retaliation against me.

And I’d sooner die than have her hurt or killed because of me. Sooner feel that ache of a broken heart than not ever see her again.

I’m sorry, Alex. I love you but I can’t risk this.

I can’t risk losing you.


End file.
